


Maybe I can Never Fly

by KythieMimi



Category: Minor Red Velvet - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Crack, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Soulmates, Swearing, Underground Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KythieMimi/pseuds/KythieMimi
Summary: Namjoon was 7 when the wings first appeared, and needless to say he was freaked out. He ran to his parents’ bed screaming at the top of his lungs, successfully waking up his parents, sister, and puppy. He awoke to baby blue feathers littered on his bed, he panicked because he thought it was the cookie monster.





	Maybe I can Never Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I failed. But this is much better than the OTHER one.

 

Namjoon was 7 when the wings first appeared, and needless to say he was  **freaked out** . He ran to his parents’ bed screaming at the top of his lungs, successfully waking up his parents, sister, and puppy. He awoke to baby blue feathers littered on his bed, he panicked because he thought it was the cookie monster.

 

It took a while for his mother to calm him down. 

  
  


A

  
Long

 

While

  
  


“It’s normal sweetie.”

 

“BUT WHAT IF ITS THE COOKIE MONSTER??!?!?!”

 

“Its your wings Joonie, mommy and daddy have them too.”

 

“B-but yours and dad’s are WHITE wings, these are B-BLUE feathers!”

 

“There are many different wing colors, remember auntie Pam’s  orange wings?”

 

“oh”

  
  
  


In from kindergarten highschool, Namjoon was often seen as strange and a freak, wings aren’t supposed to appear until age 15,  **15.** That was a whoooole 8 year difference between  most of the kids! And they weren’t very manly in terms of err manliness. Girls usually were the one with light color or pastel wings, the boys his age had black, gold or that awful dark green color that looks like decay.

 

It sure as  **hell** didn’t help his underground rapper status.

 

He wasn’t very rappery. 

 

When he started college, he went to SM JYP YG BH School of Arts, and was a double major in philosophy and music composition. SM JYP YG BH School of arts, better known as 4Arts, due to its long ass name, was famous for being the top IVY league school in art. While most rappers were all serious, all macho, huge dark wings, there was Namjoon, with baby blue wings and platinum blonde hair.

So when a talent show for companies looking to scout kids was there. Damn. Fuck. he signed up!

 

There was many people in the audience, most were college kids supporting their friends, and a handful of adults flying high above the crowd to watch the kids on stage. Damn say he was nervous as fuck, but luckily Namjoon and his friends were grouped together to perform a song that they wrote, called Cypher pt 2: Triptych.

 

Hoseok was a bubbly person, with firetruck red (wheeeee ooo wheeee oooo) hair, with gold wings. He had already found his soulmate which was Yoongi, his other friend whom had mint green hair (very intimidating) and fluff white wings. Yoongi was the scariest person Namjoon had ever met.

 

He had no idea how a person like Hoseok would end up with a soulmate as terrifying and soulless as Yoongi, until they got drunk, but that’s a story for another time.

 

When they went on stage, the crowd shushed and murmermed for these three were the strangest group of rappers they’ve ever seen.

 

Then the music started, Hoseok rapped first proving to his peers that he wasn’t just a jumpy dumb guy.

 

“Whoever’s in the ring, we’ll win, rap fighter right here

I’ll say hi, you’ll say bye, a burnt tire, we’re different

Fire, hot choir, captivating K-Pop like PSY

My rap is huge, I’ll say right in your ear, bug that

Our riots got successively stronger!”

 

Namjoon’s turn came up next, and he was nervous as fuck!    
  


The adults scouting were strange and loomed over the crowd, literally, since they hovered over the audience.

 

He could have sworn that one of them pointed to him.

 

Then the beat dropped and changed so he walked to the front to replace Hoseok’s spot and started to rap. (ra ra ra raAAAAA)

 

“I’m a rap wiper, a complete psycho, if I’m a dicer,

then I have all the dice

Cypher, if you’re nice, I’m nicer

If you’re Pride, then I’m a Chrysler,

that means I’mma priceless

Who are you to judge my rap? Rapper?”

 

The crowd cheered from his flow, but they were saving the best for last. Yoongi, that scary little fucker.

 

“My domain is dopeman.com, scolded many with a mic

Speech and action are like shackles,

my crime is assault with my tongue

You’re so bad ever since you were born

If you’re gonna whine about this beat, just leave

Look at the arrogance of the hip-hop con artists

When you were playing underground,

BTS was playing at ground level

Compared to you who sleeps all night,

I’m a workaholic, shopaholic

Overspending on my pens that are more in number than

your fans, if I go all in and shoot, it’s a goal in

Goal in, I’m ballin, when I hear your rap,

I’m about to throw up

My voice even bewitches your girlfriend!”

 

The crowd was shocked by the little shit, Yoongi. He rapped damn faaaaaaasst. The crowd was shookily watching the performance, so shook that they were the shookist of that could be shook. The. Shook. Was. Real.

 

The looming scouters seemed surprised by these three, although they really shouldn’t this top  **ivy league, MOST PRESTIGIOUS** college had the long ass name for a reason. Remember the name? It was SM JYP YG BH School of Arts. The best of the best. The legend - wait for it - dary. The crowd cheered by saying their full names in a chant. 

 

“KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

JUNG HOSEOK”

 

How they knew their full names? Namjoon had no idea. Those stalkers, so weird. Must be sasaeng fans.

 

“Namjooooooon Hyuuuunngggggg!” Hoseok whisper yelled excitedly as they got off the stage. “That was the BEST!~” 

 

Yoongi just awkwardly patted the two on the head while passing them water, but not looking anywhere near their face.

 

That hyung of his was terrifying.

 

Namjoon and the others changed into more casual clothes going backstage, but entered their assigned seats in the crowd to watch the other students perform. 

 

Then the fog machine went on, making fog because that’s its damn job,  and, the lights dimmed. Students started murmuring due to the scene change. 

  
“Probably a theater major.” Namjoon thought to himself, most likely another Romeo and Juliet play, which was what occured the year before. 

 

Dramatic violin music started playing, and the spotlight centered on a guy in a dark colored suit, with floral embroidery. He had light pink hair and the broadest shoulders ever to shoulder. (The blood sweat and tears photoshoot look) He had huge wings to accommodate his wide shoulders, and they were the same shade pink as his hair.

 

The guy looked up dramatically to stare into the souls of the crowd and began singing. 

 

“Mitneun ge anya

Beotyeoboneun geoya

Hal su itneun ge

Na igeosppuniraseomeomulgo sipeo

Deo kkumkkugo sipeo

Geuraedo marya

Tteonal ttaega dwaetneungeol

Yeah it's my truth

It's my truth

Ontong sangcheotuseongigessji

But it's my fate

It's my fate

Geuraedo balbeodungchigo sipeo

Maybe I, I can never fly

Jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom

Nalgael dan geotcheoreomeun an dwae

Maybe I, I can't touch the sky

Geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo

Dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo”

 

The whole crowd shut up to appreciate this beautiful angel from Korea. Namjoon was shook. The shookest shooker than the previously shook crowd. He was Shook ™   

 

The man walked around the stage singing into the microphone making dramatic gestures every 5 seconds. 

 

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry nonononono. Oh. I’m crying. Very manly Namjoon.” Namjoon thought to himself as he had an internal crisis.

  
  


“Wide awake wide awake wide awake

Don't cry

Wide awake wide awake wide awake

No lie

Wide awake wide awake wide awake

Don't cry

Wide awake wide awake wide awake

No lie”

 

“THAT’S VERY DIFFICULT” Namjoon thought sobbing to himself.

 

“Maybe I, I can never fly

Jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom

Nalgael dan geoscheoreomeun an dwae

Maybe I, I can't touch the sky

Geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo

Dallyeobogo sipeo

Jogeum deo”

 

The spotlight on the mysterious pretty boy faded, and the music stopped. The whole crowd was silent.

The lights all turned back on, then they all start clapping, it was a fucking encore. People were wolf whistling, screaming loads of things were happening. And more importantly that handsome dude was blowing kisses to the crowd.

 

Mystery guy went backstage, and the next person came up to perform, but all Namjoon could think about was the handsome stranger who sang like an angel.

 

“Yoongi Hyung, do you know who that is?” Namjoon asked hesitantly as Yoongi was the scariest. Yoongi blankly stared at Namjoon making a shiver go down his spine.

 

“Yes, that’s Seokjin hyung. We have a class together.” Yoongi said with his piercing terrifying  glance.

 

Namjoon had stars in his eyes thinking of the beautiful man who had performed.

 

The event went on for about 20 more minutes before the last performer went up, and the most important part of the event came up.

 

The scouting.  

 

One of the many flying adults landed on the stage, and one of the students gave him a microphone. The man had a full black suit, and had circular glasses.

 

“Hello students, I am Bang Si Hyuk, my associates and I have been evaluating your performances. We will now call up students that have been chosen by my associates.” The man said into the microphone causing Namjoon and his group to sweat in nervous anticipation. Namjoon sweated an ocean. 

 

“The group of 3, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok. Soloist Kim Seokjin. Dancer and Singing group, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, and Jeon Jeongguk. Group of five, Joy, Seulgi, Irene, Wendy, and Yeri.”

Said people came to the stage, some excited, some nervous. 

 

Namjoon stood write next to Kim Seokjin, the beautiful angel, smiled politely at Namjoon causing him to blush like he just walked in on Hoseok watching porn. (Trust me that’s happened) 

 

Seokjin looked at Namjoon and said, “Hi, I’m Seokjin I saw your performance. It was great!”

 

Namjoon looked at Seokjin in surprise, this beautiful man liked his performance??? What? 

 

“Hi, I’m N-Namjoon.” He stuttered out nervously, Seokjin smiled and went back to focusing on the man talking.

 

Namjoon drowned out Si Hyuk’s speech about getting jobs and other probably important stuff, because he was distracted by the broad shouldered man next to him, ecstatically listening to the speech.

 

“Oi! Namjoon!” Namjoon shakespearanly snapped his mind back to attention. It was Seokjin talking to him, trying to get his attention. 

 

“We’re done we can head back to our dorms now.” Seokjin continued after successfully capturing the blushing guy’s attention.

 

“Oh.” Namjoon said stupidly to Seokjin. Seokjin pranced like a unicorn off the stage, with a gloomy Namjoon after him. “So stupid Namjoon, could have said anything, literally anything.” Namjoon thought to himself walking off the stage.

 

“So Namjooooon~ Did you get to meet your mystery crussshhh?” Hoseok teased as he walked in the dorm room.

 

Namjoon turned red, and said offended, “Seokjin’s not my crush!”

 

“I didn’t say Seokjin.” Hoseok said pointedly, causing Namjoon to blush even more.

 

He ducked down his head as he walked to his room, feeling the judgy eyes of Hoseok.

  
  
  


The next day at the school was a “field trip.” Any students who brought camping equipment could join the school to camp in the forest, near the beach and the ever so infamous cliff.

 

Namjoon and Hoseok were walking around the forest, while Yoongi was sleeping when the two heard chanting in the distance.    
  
“Hey Faggot!”

  
“Pink haired chick, but wait! It’s a guy~”

  
“Are you tryin to be cute!”

 

“Hey, where you going sweetheart?”

 

Namjoon and Hoseok started walking faster toward the sound of frat boys teasing someone, when they walked through the clearing of trees they saw Seokjin crowded by at least 5 frat boys who were pushing him around and teasing him near the edge of the cliff.

 

“Whatcha gunna do faggot?” The black-haired leader presumably, said to Seokjin as him and his group trapped Seokjin near the edge of the cliff. They flapped their wings aggressively, like chickens, at him.

 

Namjoon’s eyes widened in fear for Seokjin, he started walking faster toward the group of boys, only to be held back by two of the group.

  
Seokjin’s face contorted in anger, and he pushed the leader as hard as he can, causing the leader to stumble back in surprise.

 

“Oh, so the pansy is going to fight back. Huh?” The leader stepped closer to Seokjin causing him to step back in fear. Then the leader pushed Seokjin just as hard as he was pushed, causing Seokjin to go tumbling off the cliff.

 

“NO!” Namjoon screamed, pushing the group of boys and ran towards the cliff where Seokjin fell. Without a thought, Namjoon dived off the cliff after Seokjin, the two fell at a quick rate before Namjoon reached Seokjin. He grabbed Seokjin in his arms and instinctively flapped his wings, causing the two to shoot up into the sky, higher than the cliff the two had previously fallen off of.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon looked at each other in surprise, Namjoon flying high above the forest with his baby blue wings, with Seokjin in his arms.

 

“I guess we’re soulmates.” Seokjin said with a smile looking up at Namjoon.

 

“I guess we are.” 

  
  



End file.
